


Something Blue

by Pegasus143



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: One Shot, Other, Wedding traditions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: Lance knows he's forgetting something.





	Something Blue

Lance spun his engagement ring around his finger. "Okay, come on. You've got this. Something old--" he double checked that the red bayard was still attached firmly onto his tux “—something new—“ he glanced in the mirror as he adjusted his tie one last time “—something borrowed—“ he touched a spare pair of Allura’s communicator earrings she’d magicked to float below his “still hideous” ears “—something blue.”  
Lance paused. “Quiznak.” How’d he forgotten about the last part? Being in space for so long, sometimes it was hard to remember stuff from Earth. It was usually just the little things—like the smell of seaweed or the exact colors of the sky at sunset—but this time it was something hugely important to him.  
“Something blue, something blue…” he muttered, pacing around the room he was getting ready in. He already had the red bayard on him, the blue lion was way too big for the venue, and if he changed into his armor he’d have to find a _new_ new thing. And no way he was going to wear his old baseball tee he’d left Earth in to his wedding.  
“Lance, are you ready?” Coran’s voice flickered through the earrings.  
“Just a tick.”  
“Nervous?”  
Lance nodded, even though Coran couldn’t see him. “Of course.”  
“You’ll do fine.”  
“I know….” Lance started fiddling with his ring again.  
_Something blue._  
Of course he’d forgotten about the ring’s sapphire gemstone.  
“Ready whenever you are, ‘Ran.”  
“That’s my boy.”  
The doors to the room opened, and Lance stepped out. Seeing the love of his life made him forget the whole ordeal he’d just gone through.  
After all, love was the whole reason why he was walking down the aisle today.


End file.
